


The Tale of Voksen and the Three Bears

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Yuletide RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Because I will not default!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Voksen and the Three Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was a Voksen who lived in the magical world of #Yuletide. She loved this magical land, except for the time once a year when the bears ran throughout the land. 

The bears were evil and wicked, and were said to prey upon everyone equally, but somehow, Voksen always seemed to end up the most mauled in the kingdom.

"You're just being silly!" everyone said. "The bears maul everyone! Just heal and get on with it!" But Voksen knew that the bears were fiercest around her.

So one year, she laid a trap for them. She baited the trap with the very best signup ever, and with every offer she could think of, and she waited.

And this year, when the bears came out, she closed the trap on them! The bears snarled and growled, but they could not get out.

Voksen took her signup and her offers and thumbed her nose at the bears. "You're never getting me again!" she shouted. "So there!"

And that was how Voksen saved herself (and everyone else) from the bears. And they never bothered her ever again.


End file.
